The Ocean's Daughter
by emiliaMcCoy
Summary: Trinity Black is new to Mystic Falls. As she tries to make friends and get into the swing of being a new student in a new state, she gets involuntarily involved in much more. But in a town where the supernatural seem to stay, why wouldn't she raise suspicion? Who would suspect a 17 year old to harbor such a secret? I do not own Vampire Diaries, only my OC.


**AN: Hello everybody. I thought I would try out writing a Vampire Diaries story as I love the show. Let me know what you all think and if I should continue. Review and Favorite.**

 **Also the disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries nor do I pretend to. I only own my OC Trinity.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's times like these that I miss the ocean. All I can see is the blur of the road and trees, far from my favorite scenery. I grew up in Huntington Beach, California. Our house was right on the beach, my front yard was the ocean, my second home. I lived for the ocean breeze, the waves, and the water. Now, the only water I'll get is our salt water pool at the new house. Mystic Falls, Virginia is the place where my father is moving us too.

My father, Hugo Black, got offered a job at Mystic Falls Hospital as the new head surgeon. They needed him to start almost immediately after he accepted his job, so he moved ahead of me and allowed me to stay in our now vacation home for two weeks by myself. I spent every second I could outside in the water with my best friend, Hanna Jackson, and when I wasn't in the ocean, I was asleep in a hammock on our front porch. I have been on the road, in my white Range Rover, for a week, stopping at hotels and restaurants when needed on my one man, well one man and one Great Dane, named Cleo, road trip from Cali to Virginia.

Today, the sixth day of driving, I finally made it to Mystic Falls. It's a relatively small town, definitely smaller, and greener, than what I am used to. Our house is in a neighborhood where all the houses look similar, green lawns, white picket fences, and brick walls. Different than what I'm used to. The house is two-story, brick, with black shutters and a grand black front entrance. It has three bedrooms, three bathrooms, an office, living room, kitchen, dining room, and an Olympic size salt water swimming pool. While I was still in Cali, my dad had everything set up for me, so all I have to do is unpack a small suitcase filled with my clothes and some essentials.

I'm just your normal teenage Californian with a single parent and a pet dog. I have long, wavy black hair, silver eyes, a tall slim build, and tan skin. Well, almost normal. There is one thing about me that separates me from the rest of the normal teenagers, hell adults as well. My name is Trinity Juniper Black, and I'm not human.

* * *

Not fully human anyways. My dad is as human as they come. He is quick to judge, crass, and sometimes blunt. But he is also kind, generous, and smart. Dad and I have been by ourselves for my whole life. I never met my mother, all I know about her is that her name was Serenity and I get my silver eyes and my love of the ocean from her. Dad doesn't like to talk about her. But my mom, she wasn't human. She was a siren, or mermaid, making me half-siren, a hybrid.

Being a siren is amazing! It's why I love the water. Being what I am comes with perks. Not only can I control the water element, I also have super speed and strength, and can breathe under water. I can choose between when I want my tail and my legs, unlike mom, who dad said could only come out on full moons. My tail is my favorite part about being a siren. The scales that cover my tail are soft and shiny, fading from a metallic blue-green color and fading to a gorgeous metallic purple towards the fins. I heal at an unnatural rate as well, the larger the injury, the longer it takes to heal though. Dad said that mom was stuck as a 21 year old for over 400 years, so we assume that I will be immortal as well. And of course, being a siren means being burdened with unnatural beauty, not that I'm complaining; my dad isn't too happy about that aspect though.

But, besides having a few extra perks, I'm just like any other teenager. I hang out with my best friend, Hanna, exercise, eat a lot of junk food, and see movies, those types of things. Hanna and my dad are the only people who know about what I am. Hanna was like my other half, my soul mate, growing up. We were always together, connected at the hip. The only thing about Hanna is that she is easily distracted, mainly by boys. She has a new boy on her arm every two weeks. But once we hit high school, we never hung out as much. She was busy with her boy toys and I was busy with sports, and any free time I had, I was in the water. But, even though we never really hung out together we would still text and call each other. We will always be there for each other, even if we weren't as close.

I'll miss Hanna. I'll miss waking up to the ocean breeze. I'll even miss my old school. But most of all, I'll miss my home, the ocean.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the story! Let me know how/if you liked it!**


End file.
